Must love dogs
by MazePhoenix
Summary: Jimmy Price's grindr indicates another user in the are and it's Hannibal. He tells his team and later Will. The profile is..interesting. Will is hot and bothered and tells Hannibal which leads to..oh you know.


Price's phone buzzed. He was in the lab and his grindr app indicated another user in the area.  
The only person there was the very correct, composed doctor Lecter.  
Price giggled, and looked at the username.  
Achilles Tenderloin. No way. He was looking at that profile later that was for sure.

*  
Once Lecter had left Price called Zeller and Beverly over to look at his find.  
"Check this out," he said.  
The picture was of a hawk. The words were..interesting.  
"I wish to meet a kind-hearted person to shower with gifts. We should share communion like the old Greeks did, I will be the Achilles to your Patroclus.  
You might be found of dwelling in nature, and love canine creatures. You are sensitive and drawn towards those with a darker nature. You are psychically fit, and mentally very stimulating.  
I am naturally dominant, but should you so wish I can subjugate myself to your every wish.  
I wish to take you to many delightful cultural events and cook things for an advanced pallet.  
Should you so desire we can share an ascetic ideal of perception.  
You enjoy philosophical debate and the finer things in life.  
I wish to see the world though your eyes, delightful boy.  
You will share all with me, and in return I promise to worship you as Abelard did with Heloise and Byron with Shelley.  
Our courtship shall be delicate should you so desire.  
I can be masterful if that is your wish.  
The ideals of the comte de Sade are an interest of mine, but you must not share them with me unless it's your true desire.  
If that is so, my Justine I shall be your slave for eternity."  
"Who is Justine?" asked Zeller.  
"The heroine of one of the count's novels," said Beverly. "This is a disturbing profile..and sort of hilarious.."  
"Does Will know?" asked Price.  
"No," said Beverly.  
"Oh man," said Zeller "We should show it to him. It's too funny..he can be masterful in the sack..Oh I'll bet. Kinky dude."  
"He's European," said Beverly.  
"We should tell Will," said Zeller.  
"They are not dating.." said Price.  
"They will be," said Beverly. "He should see this."  
"He already knows the guy is pretentious," said Zeller.  
"But not that he's that kinky," remarked Price.

*  
Will turned a shade of crimson when Price showed him the profile.

"We're just friends," said Will. "I'm not..gay."  
"I'm bi," said Price. "You seem like you're into him."  
"I'm not, not like that." Wet dreams aside.  
"Soo..it doesn't concern you that he seeks a younger man to dominate?"  
"No. Good for him. I really must get to my students now."  
With that he left.  
Price suppressed a smile.

Will settled down to his latest therapy session after a night of very wet dreams.  
"How are you?" asked Hannibal.  
"I'm fine."  
"You look troubled."  
"Maybe, I had trouble sleeping."  
"Why?"  
"I dreamt of you. Look, this is really embarrassing..Price showed me your profile on an app.."  
"I see."  
"Your personal life is no concern of his and I.."  
"Indeed it is not. But why does it upset you so?"  
"Because I..I'm jealous.."  
"Are you now?"  
"If you have someone to share things with and fuck.."said Will.  
"I don't. "  
"Oh. So you are lacking a Patroclus.."  
"No. He's right here."  
"Oh.."  
"Tell me your dreams, Will. All of them."  
"They are explicit.."  
"I can smell your arousal from here," he said and smiled.  
"Of course you can. Well..the latest one was of you..fucking me against your desk, bending me over and having your tie around my neck..and then you bit me till I bled. "  
"Did you like that's sensation? Of being owned and dominated?"  
"Yes. "  
"Do you lack that in your life?"  
"Yes, Hannibal please.." Will didn't know what he was begging for.

"Do you want me to take you now?" Hannibal asked, eyes glittering darkly.  
"Yes. God, yes."  
Hannibal crossed the room and was on the younger man in an instant.  
He claimed Will's mouth in a bruising kiss, and felt the other surrender to his will.  
"Fuck me," said Will breathlessly against his lips.  
He was bent over the desk; his doctor pulled his pants down, and prepared him with his fingers and lube. He must have had that handy for this occasion thought Will.  
Will moaned softy, and Hannibal slowly entered him, his cock finding passage into the other man's tight opening. He started to move slowly within Will.  
The thrusts within him made Will press into the desk, and it was a painful yet exhilarating feeling.  
"Oh God.."he breathed.  
"Are you mine entirely?" asked Hannibal against his ear, licking down to his neck and then biting the sweaty skin. He drew a little blood, and then stopped satisfied with the mark he'd made.  
"Oh yes."  
"Good, my heart."  
Will shook from the sensation when he spilled onto the blank wood of the desk, and his come smeared on the doctor's files. Hannibal didn't even flinch at that, too overcome with elation of being with the object of his desire at last. He'd never felt such a delicious feeling in his previous carnal exercises with women and men. The doctor supposed it was only natural he had finally met his mate.  
Hannibal flooded him with his release, and Will sighed in contentment at feeling so desired.  
They were quiet for a long time and then moved. The doctor kissed Will. "So,'" he said. "Are mine?"  
"Always."  
Hannibal was satisfied that his little ruse with the dating app had had the desired effect on his patient.  
Price's natural curiosity had been most fruitful.


End file.
